1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the deodorization of liquid animal manures, in particular pig manure, and, more especially, to the deodorization of such manures by treating same with an effective deodorizing amount of a polyoxyalkylene ester of undecylenic acid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The agriculture industry is a source of considerable objectionable odors, especially the animal production sector which generates a substantial amount of excrement. The porcine livestock segment itself generates large amounts of liquid manure, which, in addition to the pollution problems caused, is the source of objectionable odors both relative to breeding (collection) as well as to storage, treatment and fertilizing applications.
Presently, several deodorizing systems are used to combat such odors. These systems are designed to reduce odors, and also the particular pollutants.
Among the deodorizing techniques, filtration through bacterial beds is no longer in practical use and three systems predominate: surface aeration, air injection, methanization.